L'Appel du ciel
by Tipitina
Summary: oneshot fond de tiroir Une jeune homme perd le goût des choses lorsque quelque chose va soudainement lui redonner ce qu'il a perdu... le suite dans la fic.


Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : sérieux, yaoi, lime,

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamers : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et sont donc l'exclusive propriété de leurs auteurs et de Bandai Sunrise.

Notes: Fic fond de tiroir. Spéciale ddicace à Shakes

L'appel du ciel

Toc toc…

-Mr le directeur ? Hésita une jeune femme.

Elle pénétra avec lenteur dans l'immense bureau que son directeur occupait. Il était composé d'un immense bureau d'acajou des années 30 avant la colonisation, d'une grande bibliothèque, d'un fauteuil de cuir dos à elle, d'objets d'art, sûrement rares et chers. C'était un bureau magnifique et décoré avec goût, ce qui est normal pour le directeur de la plus réputée des galeries d'arts de la Terre et le conservateur du Guggenheim de New York. Elle ferma la porte et attendit avec anxiété que son patron se détourne de la grande baie vitrée donnant sur la rue pour daigner lui adresser la parole.

-Je vous écoute Sharon. Fit une voix grave en provenance du fauteuil.

-Je… Nous avons reçu une cargaison en provenance de France, il faudrait que vous veniez voir. D'après les réceptionnistes, il y aurait un problème.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Il semblerait que ce chargement provienne d'un don posthume pour le musée. Or la fiche indiquerait plutôt qu'il serait à destination de la galerie. Bredouillait la jeune secrétaire.

-L'avez-vous ouvert ?

-Non monsieur, nous vous laissons toujours le soin d'ouvrir les colis.

-J'arrive. Répondit l'homme.

Sharon sortit donc de ce petit lieu de paradis qu'était le bureau pour attendre son supérieur. L'homme se leva du fauteuil et rechigna à quitter la fenêtre des yeux. Il devait avoir environ 25 ans, la peau doucement colorée, de grands yeux améthystes, et des cheveux, des cheveux châtains, enroulés dans une longue natte lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et même un peu plus bas.

Il attrapa avec hâte la veste noire de son costume et rejoignit sa secrétaire dans le couloir en fermant son bureau à clefs comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il en sortait. Il suivit la jeune fille à travers l'immensité des couloirs et des étages que cachaient les coulisses d'un si grand musée. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la réserve où venaient d'être acheminés deux immenses colis soigneusement enveloppés.

Il salua brièvement ses employés et leur fit signe d'ouvrir les caisses, déposées l'une à côté de l'autre avec précaution, debout devant l'homme et la secrétaire. Une fois les caisses ouvertes, il restait un drap, enveloppant les immenses tableaux, car c'était de tableaux dont il s'agissait, de deux tableaux d'environ deux mètres cinquante de hauteur et de trois mètres cinquante de long.

Le conservateur donna ordre à tous les hommes de retirer le drap de celui de droite et attendit avec peu d'entrain la découverte. Depuis quelques temps, l'art commençait à s'essouffler, à se flétrir, tellement, qu'il perdait sa passion pour son métier. Mais lorsque trois hommes commencèrent à faire descendre un tout petit peu le drap opaque et protecteur, il ordonna à ceux qui allaient dévoiler l'autre d'arrêter et avança d'un pas avec des yeux figés et écarquillés un peu sous les quelques couleurs qu'il semblait apercevoir.

Le tissu tomba d'un seul coup et la bouche du jeune homme s'entrouvrit de surprise tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le tableau de manière fascinée. Sur la toile avait été peint une plaine, s'arrêtant devant un rocher comme coupée, d'un vert bleuté, foncé. Une personne était de dos, assise en tailleur sur la pierre, la tête légèrement levée et admirait l'immensité du ciel qui se profilait et remplissait tout le tableau.

Un ciel marine de nuit bien avancée entourait les bordures douces du tableau et se dégradait vers le bleu plus clair jusqu'au blanc éblouissant d'une pleine lune captivante au centre, envahissant la toile, si bien qu'on ne voyait presque qu'elle.

Elle semblait éclairer le hangar comme l'aurait faite une lumière artificielle. On aurait presque dit qu'elle absorbait toute la lumière et la volupté de l'environnement pour mieux briller et restituer cette beauté cachée à ceux qui la regardaient. La jeune personne, peinte à la limite entre le sol et la Lune, trônant ainsi au méridien de la sphère de lumière, semblait envoûtée par ce spectacle tout comme le directeur et tous les spectateurs.

On aurait presque dit qu'elle voulait s'envoler pour rejoindre cette splendeur, peut-être même que des ailes aussi lumineuses que la Lune allaient déchirer son dos avec une douceur jamais atteinte pour la porter vers son but. Le conservateur était subjugué par tant de beauté et de maîtrise, allant même jusqu'à faire penser à de la magie.

Fébrilement, encore ému par tant d'émotions, ne pouvant toujours pas ôter ses yeux de la toile récemment révélée, il demanda qu'on découvre le deuxième tableau. Ses hommes s'exécutèrent surpris d'une telle réaction de la part de leur supérieur. A cet instant, l'homme se détourna à regret du tableau pour tomber de nouveau face à une merveille.

Le même personnage, la même plaine, le même rocher mais le ciel n'était plus sombre et lumineux, il était resplendissant de couleurs. Les tons partaient du bleu foncé et tendaient vers le violet, l'orange, le rouge, des milliers de couleurs chaudes réchauffaient l'atmosphère bien froide et sèche de la réserve. Un coucher de soleil comme il n'en existe que peu.

Un flot d'émotions plus violentes les unes que les autres envahissaient le conservateur complètement emporté par cette vague de sentiments. Il était totalement bouleversé par ce flux de lumière et de magie de transparence, ces couleurs si harmonieusement liées presque intimement, comme des amants.

Ce jeune personnage qui était là, inébranlable, patient, semblant attendre là la Mort ou l'Amour avec calme et sérénité. Attendre une personne qui l'avait oublié, une personne qui l'avait abandonné ou qui ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il espérait de lui, mais il patientait avec une certaine fatalité mais une volonté de fer.

-Mr Maxwell ? Vous allez bien ? L'interrompit Sharon avec douceur

-hein ? Euh oui ! Euh Je veux que ces deux tableaux soient installés dans la salle Andy Warhol sur le plus grand mur, celui du coucher de soleil à gauche et l'autre à droite. Et que ça saute je les veux dès demain sur ce mur !

-Bien monsieur !

-Sharon je veux la fiche de chacun des deux tableaux et le nom du donateur, celui du peintre, son adresse tout sur…

-Monsieur. Nous n'avons pas le nom du peintre. Nous avons uniquement ces initiales, au bas de son œuvre : P.S. Pour le nom du donateur, il a tenu à rester anonyme. Nous n'avons que le nom du fournisseur qui nous les a livrés et celui du notaire responsable de la succession.

-Bien je veux toutes les informations. Quels sont les noms de ces merveilles ? S'extasia Mr Maxwell.

-D'après la fiche les deux tableaux porte le même nom, L'appel du ciel by PS, AC …La date est inconnue. Mais d'après les experts, ils estiment qu'ils datent entre AC 196 et AC 204.

-C'est-à-dire que ces œuvres ont été faites il y a 9 ans à 2 ans.

-Oui monsieur, je suis désolée de ne vous apprendre que peu de choses.

-Ce n'est rien Sharon, lui sourit le jeune homme pour la première fois depuis de long mois.

Sharon se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Tenez moi informé de vos recherches.

-J'y vais tout de suite monsieur Maxwell, comptez sur moi.

La jeune secrétaire partit en courant vers son bureau pour s'atteler au plus vite à son travail.

L'homme retourna vers le sien. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et passa rapidement ses doigts sur la plaque dorée : Mr Duo Maxwell, directeur. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers son fauteuil et s'installa devant son bureau. Il attrapa une chaîne dans son cou et y prit une petite clé plate. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit quelque chose qu'il porta à sa vue.

Un cadre avec des photos. Des photos d'adolescents. Il se releva et s'allongea sur son divan pour s'assoupir quelques heures.

TOCTOC

« Monsieur ! Monsieur Maxwell, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose. » S'écriait Sharon à travers la porte.

Duo se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa avec difficulté. Il rangea la photo dans son tiroir fermé à clef avant de sortir à la rencontre de Sharon.

"-Monsieur, j'ai discuté avec le notaire et il m'a donné le nom d'une famille riche d'Europe, celle du don.

-Sharon, je vous confie le bureau pendant quelques jours, annulez mes rendez-vous de la semaine et prenez-moi au plus vite un billet pour l'Europe.

-Voici votre billet monsieur. Je me suis permis de vous préparez un sac pour le voyage et d'y laisser votre laptop et votre portable au cas où, ainsi qu'une photo de nos deux nouvelles acquisitions, sourit la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa rapidement sur le front.

-Vous êtes un amour Sharon. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

Il commença à courir dans l'immense couloir.

-MONSIEUR ! s'écria Sharon.

-Oui ? fit-il en s'arrêtant.

-Ca fait du bien de vous voir comme ça ! reprit-elle toute rose.

-Merci !

Le jeune directeur courut jusqu'à sa limousine et ordonna à son chauffeur de se rendre au plus vite à l'aéroport et sortit les deux photos de son veston tout droit revenu du pressing. Il admira la Lune un bon moment, jusque dans l'avion, avant de s'endormir avec. Et, même dans ses rêves, ce tableau le poursuivait et il aimait ça, ça et son petit bonheur rien qu'a lui qui le rejoignait sur la toile de ses songes.

µµµµ

Duo loua une voiture dès son arrivée en Europe, une belle berline noire. Il n'y resta que quatre jours avant de rentrer aux Etats-unis. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux jours qu'il était descendu de l'avion à New York mais il n'avait pas fini. Son portable sonna alors qu'il conduisait sur une petite route sinueuse et c'est au prix de multiples contorsions avec son volant que l'américain répondit au coup de fil.

-Allo ? Ah Sharon c'est vous ! Non tout va bien. Où je suis ? Bonne question. En direction du Maine, près de notre bon vieux New York. La donatrice se nommait Mme Noventa. Sa petite-fille a tenu à offrir ces tableaux au monde en suivant la volonté de sa grand-mère. J'ai d'ailleurs invité Sylvia Noventa à venir au musée. Oui, la famille Noventa m'a indiqué une adresse, une villa sur la côte, près de Portland, elle est un peu isolée, au bord des falaises. Oui je serais de retour bientôt. Je vous rappelle. Merci Sharon. Au revoir !

Sur ce, il raccrocha pour s'engouffrer dans un petit chemin étroit, au milieu de grands arbres si verts. Il commençait réellement à se demander s'il aboutirait quelque part après tout, quand soudain, il sortit de l'ombre des arbres et freina, trop ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Il sortit de la voiture et mit au plus vite ses lunettes de soleil.

L'endroit était magnifique. Une maison assez spacieuse mais pas trop, toute blanche. Une grande surface verte de gazon et parsemée de fleurs. A l'est de la maison, du coté de la falaise, il y avait un rocher moyen. Duo s'avança et observa de manière consternée ce rocher. Dessus avait été sculpté une personne de taille humaine, assise sur ce rocher.

La même personne que sur les tableaux. On aurait dit un ange. Un jeune homme d'une beauté délicate et innocente, avec de grands yeux fixés sur le ciel devant. Sa peau semblait si douce presque comme du satin, c'était un véritable travail d'orfèvre. Le natté passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue de ce jeune inconnu et les fit courir tout le long du visage, jusqu'aux lèvres qu'il ne put s'empêcher de toucher un peu plus que le reste du visage, des lèvres faites pour être embrassées jusqu'au manque d'air.

Cette statue était une pure merveille de réalisme et de beauté presque ensorcelante. Il détailla chaque centimètre de la pierre étrangement plus blanche que le rocher et puis, tout en bas, Duo remarqua alors des inscriptions gravées à même la pierre : 16/03 AC 196. Mais aucun nom, aucune signature particulière.

Lorsqu'il entendit soudain, au loin, un bruit de moteur, l'américain se releva. Aux bruits que faisaient les roues et le moteur c'était sûrement un pick-up diesel qui devait commencer à dater. Duo sourit de toutes ses dents quand il vit le véhicule exactement comme il l'avait deviné, de couleur rouge bordeaux foncé.

La voiture s'arrêta juste à coté de la berline noire. Il était loin des voitures et ne distingua pas bien le conducteur. Il devait être à une bonne centaine de mètres, mais plus qu'à trente mètres du solarium de la maison, très joliment décoré d'ailleurs. Il fit quelques pas vers les véhicules et lorsque le conducteur sortit enfin de l'espèce de 4x4 à moitié rongé, il s'arrêta, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et Qui êtes-vous ? fit une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Duo. Mais celui-ci était gelé sur place.

-Hee…Heero ?souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le conducteur du pick-up s'était rapproché et avait, petit à petit troqué son visage de dureté contre un autre où se lisait clairement la surprise quoique bien dissimulée quand même pour un oeil non habitué.

-Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'étonna Heero.

L'américain commença alors à bouger et vint prendre le Japonais dans ses bras en riant comme un gosse.

-Ce que je fais ici ! Et toi vieux ! Putain ce que t'as changé ! Ca fait un sacré bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?Tu m'as manqué tête de bois !Riait Duo en commençant à babiller.

-Un, j'habite ici. Deux, ça fait au minimum huit à neuf ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et trois tu vas m'expliquer ça à l'intérieur parce que j'ai des courses à ranger. Répondit le japonais.

-T'as changé. T'as fait deux phrases entières avec sujet verbe complément et qui semblait être là pour faire de l'humour en plus.

Heero sourit un tout petit peu et invita l'Américain à le suivre à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé à bien y regarder. Heero mesurait un mètre soixante cinq voire soixante-dix, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi en pétard et ses yeux toujours aussi beaux. Et même si la guerre était terminée depuis un bail on pouvait facilement deviner sous le t-shirt moulant blanc et le jean que monsieur n'avait pas oublié l'art de muscler son corps.

Pourtant, ses traits s'étaient affinés et lui donnaient un air plus mature. Il fut troublé par la sérénité qui émanait de lui, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avant. Il était encore dix fois plus beau qu'avant et sa voix était devenue un peu plus grave et un peu plus chaleureuse qu'avant, elle aussi.

La maison était adorable. L'intérieur était décoré avec goût. Les peintures semblaient presque d'origine et étaient claires, le parquet avait été traité et tous les meubles et autres petits bibelots collaient exactement au coin, sans doute trouvés dans les marchés aux puces des villages de pêcheurs environnants.

Il y avait de-ci de-là de petites vieilles maquettes de voiliers en bois peint, de magnifiques tableaux de paysages marins sur tous les murs, bref un vrai havre de paix. Heero proposa au natté d'aller s'installer dans le solarium le temps qu'il fasse le café et tous deux s'y rejoignirent, Heero face à Duo et dos à la falaise. L'américain ne laissa presque pas une minute de répit au pauvre Heero et babilla pendant des heures sous l'œil attentif du Japonais qui l'écoutait réellement, au grand soulagement du visiteur.

Au bout de quelques heures, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître, Duo vit le Japonais détourner le regard sur la droite, ayant cessé de boire son café et fixant, tendrement presque, la scène qui semblait se jouer. Duo arrêta de parler pour suivre l'attention d'Heero qu'il venait de perdre et admirer un splendide coucher de soleil, devant la statue du jeune homme. Il s'extasiait intérieurement de ce spectacle.

Ainsi, Heero était le créateur de cette magie, Heero était ce génie de l'Art, ça ne l'étonnait guère. Heero était Heero mais il avait toujours su qu'un jour, il ferait des choses magnifiques de ces mains qui avaient tant fait de mal à leurs ennemis en temps de guerre. Duo avait même un jour pensé qu'Heero était un ange, ou un elfe, bref quelqu'un de magique et de captivant qu'il ne faut jamais laisser partir.

-Hee-chan ?

-Hm ? fit distraitement Heero en croisant de nouveau les yeux de l'américain, qui le regardait avec tant de tendresse que le japonais se sentit aussi troublé qu'autrefois.

-Tu sais, après la guerre, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot dans un musée de New York. J'y ai travaillé deux ans avant d'obtenir enfin quelque chose. Je suis le conservateur du Guggenheim de NY et je possède la galerie la plus réputée de cette planète.

-Duo, tu m'épates. Je pensais plutôt que tu repartirais sur L-2 avec Hilde pour y fonder ta famille mais c'est vrai que tu es capable de tout.

Heero lui fit un petit sourire tendre qui fit rosir l'ex-Shinigami jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Mais depuis longtemps, j'avais perdu cet amour de l'art que j'avais avant.

-Et ?

-Il y a de cela huit jours, j'ai reçu au musée deux tableaux qui m'ont littéralement bouleversés. Ces tableaux m'ont redonné ce goût pour la vie et pour les belles choses. J'aurai dû écouter ma petite voix pour une fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce fameux magicien de la peinture n'avait pas de nom et lorsque j'ai retrouvé notre généreuse donatrice, j'ai espéré une seconde que tu sois l'auteur de ces merveilles. Je ne me suis pas trompé. Mme Noventa nous a offert L'appel du ciel lorsqu'elle est morte.

-Oh, se rembrunit un peu Heero à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

Duo se leva et s'assit sur la petite table de bois pour faire face à son ami tout en étant plus proche.

-J'aurais dû aussi faire le rapprochement : PS.

-Perfect Soldier, sourit Heero en fixant le sol.

-Tu as un don incroyable. Tout ce que tu touches n'est que beauté et pureté. Je ne te mentirai pas, de toutes façons il n'y a qu'à moi que je mens, mais je suis resté au moins figé un quart d'heure sur chacun de deux tableaux tellement ils m'ont ému.

-Duo, arrête

-Oh non. Ta statue est un vrai chef d'œuvre de technique et de maîtrise. J'ai……j'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Laquelle ?demanda Heero en croisant enfin les pupilles de Duo.

-Je…Je…Bafouilla Duo complètement perdu dans le bleu de ces yeux. Euh…oui ! Je voudrais que tu exposes tes œuvres dans ma galerie.

-Duo…souffla le japonais.

-Ecoute, j'adore ce que tu fais et si tu n'exposes pas de ton plein gré, je serai ton unique client et te harcèlerai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Heero sourit à cette phrase.

-De toutes façons, L'appel du ciel occupe déjà la plus grande salle du musée, je n'aurais plus qu'à mettre ton nom sur les plaques c'est tout.

-Mais. Oh puis à quoi bon tu es aussi têtu qu'une mule. Soupira Heero.

-Exact.

Tous les deux se regardèrent et rirent de concert. La nuit était totalement tombée maintenant et le plafond de verre du solarium était éclairé des milliers de petites lumières. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant de rire et se fixèrent un moment. Puis Heero reporta ses yeux au dehors où la demi-Lune éclairait le visage blanc du bloc de pierre qui la contemplait.

-Où tu as eu cette idée de l'Appel du ciel si je puis me permettre ?

-C'est une idée que j'ai eu quand je me suis installé ici. J'étais seul pour vivre ma propre vie et je crois que ça me faisait un peu peur. Puis…un soir…alors que je m'étais allongé dans l'herbe, j'ai vu cette pleine Lune. C'était magnifique. Jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir une telle merveille dans le ciel.

Duo souriait tendrement à ses paroles tellement pleines de nostalgie et de fascination. Il aimait quand Heero lui parlait, il aimait le voir regarder les choses comme si chaque objet avait une importance capitale pour le monde, le voir admirer les choses…il aimait…

-Puis je me suis rappelé ce soir sur le bateau d'Howard, quand tu regardais la Lune, tellement absorbé par sa beauté. J'ai cru même qu'elle t'hypnotisait, qu'elle allait te donner des ailes pour que tu puisses la rejoindre…et c'est ça qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'ai vu cette lune. Je t'imaginais sur ce rocher, à la contempler, sans rien penser, juste…à l'admirer et peu de temps après je l'ai sculpté……comme pour te voir la regarder avec moi…Pour que tu sois avec moi pour regarder le ciel juste comme ça…pour plus être seul…pour plus mentir ni se cacher……… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt où le silence s'installa, mais c'était un silence doux, un silence de paix et de douceur. Un moment que Duo mit à profit pour regarder le japonais de tout son saoul. Combien de fois avait-il regardé la Lune en pensant à lui ? Combien de fois avait-il demandé au ciel qu'Heero lui revienne vivant ou ce qu'il faisait alors que lui restait là à penser à lui ? Chaque soir où la Lune montrait le bout d'un rayon. Chaque soir depuis près de dix ans.

-Et un jour, j'ai eu la visite de Sylvia Noventa. Elle portait un message de toute sa famille, qui me disait qu'ils me pardonnaient et lorsque j'ai commencé à dessiner sur des croquis, sous tous les angles et toutes les lumières, ce jeune homme qui voulait voler, je l'ai peint et j'ai offert les toiles à Mme Noventa qui avait fait beaucoup pour moi.

-Et maintenant les toiles me sont revenues, sourit Duo en prenant la main d'Heero dans la sienne.

-Il…Il se fait tard. On devrait aller dormir.

-Oui je vais rentrer à Portland, dit Duo en se levant.

-Non reste. Il y a une chambre libre au premier, proposa Heero.

-Merci Hee-chan, sourit le natté.

Heero attrapa la main de Duo pour le conduire à sa chambre. Une petite chambre bleue pâle avec un grand lit aux draps beiges. Heero posa le sac de l'américain dans un coin de la pièce et lui souhaita la bonne nuit. La grande fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, une vue spectaculaire sur l'océan. Duo se changea vite fait, se mettant en débardeur gris et en caleçon. Il s'approcha lentement du lit et s'engouffra dans les draps avec délectation.

Les draps sentaient bon le frais, la mer. Duo se sentait si bien là, la fenêtre ouverte sur l'immensité bleue, éclairée par les puissants rayons de Lune, même si elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la maison. Mais le cadre paradisiaque et la douceur des draps ne l'aidèrent pas à trouver le sommeil pour autant.

Tournant et retournant dans le lit sans arriver à rien, il regarda sa montre posé sur la table de nuit et y lut : « 2H00 DU MATIN ? » Pensa-t-il. Décidément résigné à abandonner l'idée de trouver le sommeil, le natté se leva pour aller frapper très doucement à la porte de son voisin de palier. Aucune réponse. Il entra avec lenteur et silence et s'étonna de ne voir personne.

Il entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. La chambre était extrêmement bien rangée, les draps blancs étaient froissés et le lit défait mais il n'y avait personne. L'Américain s'approcha et prit un oreiller pour plonger son nez dedans comme avant, et y inspira l'odeur délicieuse de cannelle qui l'imprégnait. Il adorait faire ça, même dormir dans le lit de son partenaire des fois pour respirer cette odeur toute la nuit. C'était le bon temps.

-Elle m'a vraiment manqué cette odeur. Murmura-t-il.

Puis il s'avança vers la fenêtre et s'y pencha pour apercevoir le japonais, debout derrière la statue, fixant le ciel étoilé. L'Américain déposa l'oreiller et descendit rejoindre le Japonais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demanda-t-il

Le japonais se retourna face au Shinigami.

_Dieu ! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi vêtu que moi._

La Lune éclairait le jardin comme le soleil en plein jour. Les cheveux d'Heero avaient pris des reflets argentés et sa peau semblait briller. Duo était subjugué, il croyait presque voir les rêves qu'il faisait depuis longtemps. La toile du tableau avec Heero et lui regardant le ciel en s'embrassant. Un beau rêve.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit Heero.

-Moi non plus. Comment dormir avec tant de beauté autour de moi, sourit Duo.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Duo s'approcha et prit son vis-à-vis dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il après quelques minutes

-Toi aussi.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant de asseoir sur la vieille balancelle sur le perron pour admirer le spectacle. Ils ne dirent rien de toute la nuit et s'endormirent sur la terrasse.

µµµµ

Duo se réveilla alors que le soleil venait d'atteindre son visage. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa. Il était seul, allongé sur la balancelle et recouvert d'un plaid. Mais où était passé Heero ? L'Américain se leva et prit le plaid pour le plier et le reposer sur la balancelle.

Il remonta à l'étage des chambres et ouvrit discrètement la porte de celle de son hôte. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il enfila les baskets qu'il avait embarquées dans sa valise et un jean propre avant de sortir pour explorer les environs. Il alla directement voir la statue et s'accroupit face à elle. Il lui sourit un instant.

-Merci.

Il se releva le plus vite qu'il put pour marcher le long de la falaise. La vue lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il aimait voir cette immensité de bleu se profiler au loin. Il dépassa le solarium et s'attarda sur ce qui semblait être un potager bien tenu.

Lorsqu'enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il vit, derrière la maison, une petite cabane emprisonnée sous un magnolia gigantesque et croulant sous les fleurs blanches et légèrement rosées.

Il poussa la porte qui n'était pas fermée et put voir le Japonais occupé sur une toile d'environ un mètre sur 0,5m. L'atmosphère qu'il dégageait était calme mais si Duo avait dû mettre une couleur sur l'atmosphère qui s'en échappait, il aurait dit gris pâle.

C'était un jardin de type asiatique, un petit ruisseau traversé par un pont de bois et une jeune fille dessus penché au dessus de l'eau. Elle avait des cheveux courts noirs, ramenés en deux macarons et deux yeux fins, sereins et noirs comme l'ébène. Elle était enceinte et avait un sourire comblé.

Duo ne pouvait que répéter pour lui-même qu'il avait un don. Le Japonais terminait de poser les derniers traits de rose très pâle sur les nénuphars et les fleurs de lotus qui clairsemaient le jardin. Duo s'appuya au montant de la porte pour admirer l'artiste terminer encore une œuvre.

Le brun prit un pinceau fin qu'il plongea dans l'aquarelle noire, signa son œuvre d'un vague YH et la data. Il soupira et posa son matériel sur la petite table avant de se retourner. Ses perles cobalt s'agrandirent un peu en apercevant l'Américain qui le regardait travailler avec ce drôle d'air.

-Oh. Bonjour Duo.

-Salut.

-Que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure toi qui aime plus que tout, les grasses matinées ?

-J'ai lâchement été abandonné dehors et le soleil du matin ne m'a hélas pas épargné, sourit le natté.

-Je suis désolé. Je me suis levé tôt et je ne savais pas trop si je devais te réveiller ou non.

-Pas bien grave. J'ai eu le temps de visiter les environs. Ton tableau est magnifique.

-Merci.

-Tu comptes le mettre avec ceux que je possède ? Sourit sadiquement Duo.

-Non celui-ci c'est un cadeau.

-Ah ?s'étonna Duo. Pour qui ?

-Pour un certain « emmerdeur de base qui passe son temps à faire la tronche »je cite.

-Tu veux dire, non pas possible. Pour WU !

-Hn.

-Tu les as revu ! Dis moi ! Je veux tout savoir, le pressa l'Américain.

-Je n'ai revu que WuFei, il y a de cela une bonne année lors d'un voyage en chine.

Nous avons gardé le contact depuis.

-Où est-il ?

-Près de Pékin. Il a épousé une jeune chinoise qui servait autrefois son Clan et ils attendent un bébé pour la fin du mois de septembre. Ils se sont retrouvés à Pékin chez les Preventer.

-WuFei ! Notre grognon national ! Et tu dis que dans moins de trois mois ce vieux garçon va avoir un petit !

-Du calme. Respire…

-Oui mais quand même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons tous coupés les ponts les uns avec les autres. Fit Duo.

Heero eut une lueur triste dans le regard.

-Je n'ai pas songé à venir troubler la vie que vous aviez retrouvée. Je me disais que l'on avait plus rien qui nous obligeait à rester ensemble.

-Heero…des fois je te jure, c'est toi qui mériterais l'appellation de baka. Tu me diras, je ne suis pas mieux. Je ne vois Quatre qu'à de rares galas de charité.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le Japonais.

-Bien je crois. Toujours avec Trowa aux dernières nouvelles. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois.

Le silence s'installa deux minutes avant que le Japonais ne propose à son invité d'aller petit-déjeuner. Ils se dirigèrent dans ce même silence jusque dans la cuisine quand le téléphone de Duo sonna et il courut le récupérer dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, il affichait un petit air triste.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Heero.

-Ma secrétaire qui me demandait de rentrer, il semblerait qu'il y ait des problèmes avec un chargement, rien de grave mais elle ne peut pas gérer toutes mes directions, seule. Je vais régler ça, dit-il trop sérieusement.

Heero se permit un petit rire vague avant de se reconcentrer sur le café. Duo le suivit dans son rire. Et tous les deux déjeunèrent en discutant calmement ce qui était rare entre ces deux-là à une certaine époque. Puis vint le moment pour Duo de faire ses valises et de charger sa voiture pour New-York. Duo vint faire ses adieux à son ami. L'un en face de l'autre, ils n'osaient même pas se regarder.

-Ben je crois qu'il faut que tu y ailles…

-Ouais…fit Duo à voix basse.

-…

-…

-Ne pars pas !

-Viens avec moi !

Lorsqu'ils se décidaient enfin à parler, le hasard faisait que leur voix avait retentit en même temps. Ils se regardèrent un peu stupide et ne purent que rougir un peu.

-Hee-chan…qu'est-ce

-…

-…

-Et toi…tu…

-Ben ouais…

Ils étaient vraiment trop timides pour parler. Cela risquait de compliquer l'affaire et Duo en était conscient. Alors tout doucement, il s'approcha et enlaça le brun. Il sentit Heero se raidir un court instant. Puis il s'écarta assez pour pouvoir, tout aussi lentement, poser ses lèvres sur celles du Japonais et lui donner un chaste baiser. Heero entrouvrit la bouche à l'instant même où l'autre en demanda l'entrée et passa instinctivement ses bras derrière le cou de son partenaire. Lorsqu'enfin ils rompirent le baiser, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux plus te laisser, dit Duo très sérieux.

-…Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses non plus, lui répondit Heero dans un murmure.

-Alors tu viens avec moi et on réglera les détails après avoir écarté les petits ennuis de transports de mes toiles, répondit le natté.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires, répondit le métis en l'embrassa furtivement.

Duo resta un peu incrédule sur le moment mais se reprit et lança un sourire et un regard gorgé de tendresse vers la silhouette qui disparaissait dans la maison.

Une fois prêt à partir, Heero s'installa dans la voiture à la place du copilote et attendit que Duo démarre la voiture.

Mais Duo ne fit rien et il ne comptait pas gêner l'américain dans sa contemplation intensive du volant. Lorsque, d'un coup, Duo se retourna pour fixer le Japonais, les joues un peu roses et fixa ses prunelles améthyste dans les profondeurs marines de son copilote.

-Heero !

-Hn ?

-Je …je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça tout à l'heure mais pour éviter tout malentendu

-Je…voilà…Je t'aime !

Heero ne répondit rien et resta figé un instant avant d'éclater de rire. L'Américain ne comprenait décidément plus ce qu'il se passait depuis huit jours.

-Heero qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Duo.

-C'est hahaha t'aurais vu ta tête !

-C'est sympa ! Bouda réellement le natté

Il sentit soudain deux mains sur ses joues puis des lèvres qui suivirent et lui donnèrent un tendre baiser. Heero relâcha sa prise et essuya les larmes de rires qui avaient perlé à ses yeux.

-Oui oui moi aussi je t'aime Duo-koi.

Et à cet instant, Duo attira Heero dans ses bras et ne retint plus la passion dans son baiser. Bien que gênés tous deux par le levier de vitesse rien n'interrompit le baiser avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne commencent à manquer d'air. Ils se regardèrent intensément mais le portable de Duo sonna, coupant ainsi court au moment tout juste installé.

-Allo? J'espère que c'est important !

« Veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais le maire de la ville a téléphoné. Il souhaiterait organiser une réception dans la grande salle du musée. Il sollicite une entrevue avec vous dès demain ! »

-Très bien, j'étais sur le point de rentrer de toutes façons. Veuillez faire porter de quoi faire à dîner chez moi. Je serais au bureau demain matin.

« Bien monsieur. Faites attention sur la route. »

-Merci Sharon.

Le natté raccrocha et reporta son attention sur son copilote. Celui-ci le regardait encore, avec une question muette dans le regard.

-Sharon est ma secrétaire, sourit-il.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Heero en détournant le regard.

-Mais oui mais oui, fit-il en souriant de plus belle. Allons-y.

µµµµ

Ce fut vers huit heures, que les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à la ville. La nuit était tombée sur la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Heero regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture et admirait intérieurement cette ville aux multiples couleurs et débordante de vie, une ville à l'image de son ex-équipier. L'américain conduisit jusqu'aux abord de Central park et se gara dans les sous-sols de l'un des plus beaux et des plus hauts gratte-ciels de tout Manhattan.

-Terminus tout le monde descend.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Heero.

-Chez moi.

- ?

Duo sortit de la voiture et amena le japonais dans un grand ascenseur de verre, jusqu'au dernière étage. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Heero s'extasiât sur l'intérieur. L'appartement devait faire la même taille que sa grande villa du Maine, sur le même étage et il était étonnamment bien entretenu. Aucune chose n'était en désordre, rien ne dépassait des étagères, pas une minuscule tâche sur les vitres ou sur la table basse de bois exotique vernissé du salon, entourée de deux grands canapés de cuir noir, un fauteuil « club » des années avant AC.

La décoration était sobre mais magnifique. De grandes étagères ornées de toutes les formes d'Art existantes. Heero s'étonna de trouver aussi beaucoup d'art africain. Quelques tableaux de maître ou d'artistes d'une moindre notoriété étaient fixés au mur et l'immense baie vitrée rendait le loft d'un calme et d'une sérénité hors du commun, Heero se serait presque crut chez lui, près de son océan, source de son bien-être.

-Je sais que ça doit te changer de ta grande villa du bord de mer mais j'habite ici au moins trois jours par semaine lorsque je ne suis pas au bureau ou en voyage d'affaires.

-J'aime beaucoup.

-Tu es sincère ? demanda Duo, étonné.

-Bien sûr. Mais cet ordre de maniaque ne te ressemble guère, sourit le japonais, tu as d'excellents goûts artistiques en tous cas.

-Pas pour rien que je dirige des musées et des galeries…rappela astucieusement le natté.

-Je sais.

-Euh…Attends je vais te faire visiter.

L'ex-shinigami prit la main d'Heero et lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Heero s'étonna encore de la sobriété de l'appartement mais aussi de la richesse, enfin plutôt de toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait vues que dans les palais de Relena et les grandes maisons de Quatre. La salle de bain comptait une grande baignoire circulaire, un lavabo, un miroir assez conséquent et une petite armoire, le tout dans une ambiance douce et pas chargé pour un sou.

La cuisine était bien trop grande pour une personne seule qui ne recevait jamais. Une grand frigo rouge avec la porte bombée/très américain ça/pensa Heero avec un sourire, Une table en bois foncé, un grand plan de travail et une lampe suspendu qui collait très bien au style américain des années avant AC. Puis les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Duo avec une certaine gêne et Heero avec un drôle de sentiment naissant.

Elle était grande et clair, un grand lit futon aux draps gris anthracite, blanc avec un liseré noir, un tapis qui couvrait presque tout le sol, des murs gris couvert de pochoirs blanc et une grande armoire en acajou toute simple.

-Voilà tu connais tout mon chez moi.

-J'aime vraiment beaucoup la décoration.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mais encore une fois tu me surprends, sourit Heero.

-Je peux en dire autant. Jamais je ne t'aurais imaginé en pêcheur du Maine sur ta falaise.

- Je ne suis pas pêcheur, bouda le japonais.

-Pire tu es un artiste raté, riposta Duo.

-RATE ?Quel est le petit idiot qui veut absolument acheter toutes mes créations ? Et, dans ce cas, pourquoi ?demanda Heero presque offensé.

-Pour le flatter cela va de soit…continua Duo bien décidé à jouer à ça encore un moment, trouvant ça très drôle.

Mais il ne trouva pas ça drôle très longtemps lorsque Duo fut assailli par les lèvres d'Heero qui encercla son cou.

-Est-ce que l'idiot qui paye mes toiles trouve toujours son protégé aussi raté, souffla le japonais à l'oreille du natté.

-Ca reste à voir. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il juge de ses compétences, répondit Duo, une pointe de malice dans la voix, comme s'il était revenu des années en arrière.

-Qu'il juge…susurra le japonais à l'oreille du natté avant de faire passer sa langue sur le lobe. Moi j'ai faim, dit-il solennellement et sérieusement avant de planter Duo dans la chambre encore choqué.

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, Duo soupira.

-Ben dis donc, t'as plus changé que je ne le pensais…maintenant c'est moi qui me prends les piques en pleine figure. Souffla-t-il. Je me vengerais !

L'américain rejoignit le japonais dan la cuisine où ce dernier avait déjà mis la table et fouillait le frigo à la recherche d'un quelconque morceau de pain. Sentant que le propriétaire des lieux l'observait, il se retourna l'air grave.

-Pourquoi tes placards sont vides ?

-Parce que je ne mange presque jamais chez moi. Sourit le natté.

-Hn ?

-Je passe mon temps à travailler, ça me permet d'éviter de trop penser alors je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps chez moi.

-Tu compte me nourrir au moins ? demanda Heero.

-Le repas ne va pas tarder. En attendant…commença Duo en s'avançant.

Il encercla doucement la taille du brun pour le rapprocher de lui et plongea son regard indigo dans les yeux de son ex coéquipier. Le silence perdura quelques secondes tandis qu'il comblait doucement le vide qui le séparait des lèvres du peintre, pour le donner un tendre baiser.

Le japonais se laissa totalement aller dans les bras de celui qui était désormais plus grand que lui, entourant son cou de ses bras pour ne pas tomber, ses yeux fermés.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, le brun mit un certain temps avant de rouvrir les yeux sur l'ex Shinigami visiblement content de son effet. L'ex pilote 01 détourna la tête.

-Tu triches. Lâcha-t-il impassible.

-Je sais. Sourit l'autre. Mais plains-toi.

-Hn.

Duo ne put se retenir de rire devant la mine boudeuse de celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Pris d'une crise de rire incontrôlable, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le japonais fatigué de l'entendre se moquer de lui s'empara de ses lèvres d'autorité, caressant les fins cheveux châtains qui couraient sur la nuque du natté.

-J'espère pour toi que tu as trouvé de quoi parer à ma faim.

-Ben en fait j'ai pas mal d'idées en tête. Reprit l'insatiable bavard.

Heero se sentit soudain assez mal à l'aise.

-Voyons si tu es toujours aussi doué au Mah-jong que pendant la guerre. Déclara le natté.

Intérieurement le japonais soupira de soulagement parce que Duo ne pensait pas à ce qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise et aussi de résignation, Duo n'avait pas changé.

-Si tu veux. Sourit le brun, clouant le bec de l'américain.

µµµµ

-Arg ! C'est pas juste ! Tu n'as pas pu t'entraîner tout seul dans ta cabane de pêcheur !Protesta encore le châtain avant de mordre dans un nem.

-Que veux-tu ? T'as toujours été nul à ce jeu. Dit calmement le japonais en dégustant ses ribs.

-Mais quand même pas à ce point-là !

-Au fait, où sont mes affaires ? demanda Heero pour changer de conversation.

-Le bagagiste a dû tout mettre dans ma chambre comme d'habitude pourquoi ? dit nonchalamment le natté.

-Comme d'habitude ?

-Ben ouais à chacun de mes voyages, il monte tout dans ma chambre, je suppose qu'il n'a pas dû déroger à ses habitudes. Répondit Duo en mâchouillant un autre nem, les yeux au ciel comme s'il réfléchissait.

-ah.

Le repas se termina assez rapidement, sous le babillage de Duo qui racontait les moindres détails de la vie ici à New York. Heero l'écoutait tandis qu'il rangeait la cuisine.

Toujours pris dans son presque monologue, Duo suivi inconsciemment le japonais jusqu'à sa chambre et là il se figea d'un coup. Heero était dans sa chambre et s'apprêtait à en sortir avec ses sacs. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, comme s'il revoyait une scène passée, lorsque le japonais lui tourna le dos.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui fortement mais tendrement, son nez enfoui dans les courts cheveux du japonais.

-Duo ! Hoqueta Heero, surpris.

Le natté réaffirma sa prise sur la taille du peintre et respira le doux parfum qui s'échappait de la peau et des cheveux de son amant.

-Me laisse pas Hee-chan.

-Je ne partais pas. Soupira l'autre.

-Reste avec moi. Juste pour que …juste pour te garder dans mes bras. Demanda l'américain.

-D'accord. Sourit Heero.

Le brun se retourna dans les bras de son petit ami, noua les siens autour du cou de Duo avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis le contact devint un peu plus fougueux, contrôlé désormais par Duo. L'un d'entre eux voulant se convaincre que l'autre était réellement là et l'autre désirant rassurer.

L'américain poussa son petit ami sur le lit et le garda dans ses bras, sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Duo ? Tu es sur que ça va ? Murmura le japonais.

-Oui. Répondit l'américain en se poussant de sur son ami.

-On dort ?

-On dort. Va te mettre en petite tenue, amour. Sourit le châtain.

-Baka. Fit le japonais en allant à la salle de bain.

Il en revint en débardeur gris et short noir.

-Tu es très sexy comme ça. Sourit l'américain qui terminait d'ajuster son trop grand débardeur.

-Duo…

-Je sais. Fit-il en tournant la tête vers le mur, assis sur le lit.

Soudain, il sursauta. Le japonais venait de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à face, genoux de chaque coté de ses jambes. Heero saisit les lèvres de l'autre avec les siennes.

-Au lit, boudeur.

Duo répondit au baiser avec fougue avant d'en prendre totalement le contrôle. Il les fit glisser dans le lit et les recouvrit des draps fin, tout en caressant le visage de son amant avec tendresse. Lorsque leurs baisers prirent fin, Heero plongea dans le regard de Duo et attendit que son vis-à-vis face le moindre geste. Mais contre toute attente, le natté ne fit rien d'autre qu'enlacer ses doigts aux siens pour les installer un peu mieux en vue d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Bonne nuit Hee-chan.

-Oyasumi Duo-koi.

µµµµ

Au petit matin, Duo s'éveilla avec l'étrange impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, et que ce n'était pas la première fois. Il se leva et se rendit au salon en passant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Une douce odeur de pain grillé et de café chaud lui parvint à ses narines.

Se retournant vers la cuisine, il put y voir Heero en train de faire le petit déjeuner.

_Une vraie petite fée du logis ! _Pensa Duo en souriant.

Le japonais amena les pancakes et aperçut enfin l'américain avec les cheveux détachés en peignoir de soie qui le regardait avec tendresse.

-Ah ! T'es là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez longtemps oui.

Heero se sentit rougir soudain. Le châtain s'approcha et huma le délicieux parfum du pain grillé, du café et des pancakes.

-J'ai faim ! Voilà t'as gagné je vais tout manger !pleurnicha Duo.

-Te gènes pas.

-Dis-moi tu as l'habitude de te lever aux aurores comme ça ? Interrogea le natté en enfournant une tartine dans sa bouche.

-hn.

-Ben je vais t'apprendre les grasses matinées.

-Comme si tu en faisais souvent monsieur je ne rentre chez moi qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Lança Heero.

Duo resta scié pendant quelques secondes, stoppé net dans son élan.

-Duo, ton café coule sur la table.

-Merde !

Heero retint mal un rire en se dirigeant vers la chambre. L'américain ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille du tout. Heero se payait sa tête ? Il ne pouvait laisser passer ça ! Retour aux anciennes méthodes avec un brin de nouveauté dans l'air, voilà sa vengeance. Terminant le morceau de pain beurré dégoulinant de confiture d'abricot, l'Ex Shinigami se leva pour rejoindre son petit ami dans la chambre le surprenant en pleine séance de strip-tease.

_A nous deux !_songea-t-il.

S'approchant à pas de loups, Duo arriva derrière lui, susurrant un « merci pour le petit déjeuner »à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. Un frisson bien visible parcourut la colonne vertébrale dénudée du métis.

-Duoooo !Gémit Heero plus qu'il ne protesta.

-Je savais que l'oreille était ton point faible ! Rit le natté. »

Sautant dans la salle de bain plus rapide que l'éclair, Duo s'y enferma pour éviter la colère de Perfect soldier.

-Mission accomplie ! Rit Duo entrant sous la douche.

µµµµ

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte de la salle de bain pour voir où se trouvait son petit ami, histoire de ne pas se faire avoir tout de suite. Il sortit de la salle d'eau vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise ouverte blanche, les cheveux mal tressés. Il entreprit un repérage des lieux silencieux puis s'arrêta net en voyant l'ennemi à portée de tir. Si Heero le voyait c'en était fini de lui.

Apparemment, l'adversaire était en pleine conversation téléphonique et distrait. Duo sourit intérieurement. Il allait gagner la partie. Heero raccrocha avec un « à très bientôt » et marqua une pause. Duo cessa de respirer. Le métis avança dans le salon, échappant une seconde à la surveillance de l'américain, qui, le suivant de près, ne vit personne dans la dite pièce en y entrant.

Ou avait-il bien pu passer ?

D'un seul coup, un bras musclé passa autour de sa taille fermement et une main se posa sur son cou, légèrement pressante.

Repéré fut la première pensée de Duo à cet instant.

-Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? Fit une voix légèrement rauque à son oreille. Je pourrais te tuer d'un geste là.

-ben vas-y. Sourit Duo, soudain joueur.

-Hmm je ne sais pas…ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. »

La main se referma un peu plus fort sur la jugulaire du natté qui ne comprit pas un tel geste. Alors que Duo voyait déjà la main se refermait totalement sur sa gorge, Heero mordilla légèrement la peau du creux du cou.

-Heero ! Sursauta l'américain.

La prise sur sa taille se resserra, le collant au torse d'Heero. Le japonais posa ses lèvres sur la peau, mordillant toujours, embrassant, goûtant doucement du bout de la langue, enflammant Duo tout entier.

-Heero...souffla l'américain perdu dans les sensations.

-Maintenant…chuchota le jeune homme contre la gorge offerte.

-Maintenant ? demanda Duo dans un soupir.

-La salle de bain est libre. Dit-il en relâchant son amant.

Duo retomba violement à terre. Frustré plus que jamais, il attrapa Heero par le poignet et le poussa doucement contre le mur pour ravir sa bouche d'un baiser passionné, largement rendu par le métis entre ses bras.

-T'as …pas le droit …de me laisser …comme ça. Fit-il haletant.

-Parce que…tu…avais le droit peut-être. Répondit Heero en reprenant son souffle.

Duo reprit ses lèvres dans la seconde pour le faire taire d'un autre baiser enflammé, se serrant contre lui de plus en plus. Les mains de Duo s'aventurèrent sous le t-shirt moulant d'Heero, effleurant juste la peau de temps en temps. Jouant avec sa proie, il sentait que cette fois, il ne lui résisterait pas. Cette fois, il faudrait bien plus qu'un téléphone qui sonne pour l'arrêter.

Seul Heero pourrait encore l'arrêter.

-Duo…gémit Heero

-Hmm… fit l'autre, descendant le long de la mâchoire vers l'oreille, s'arrêtant entre les deux pour embrasser la peau plus soigneusement encore, la suçotant doucement.

-nnn…non pas…pas là…soupira le métis.

Le natté enregistra vaguement l'information avant de rattaquer de plus belle, occasionnant des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir d'autant plus forts.

-Duo…Pas…ici…pas...nnnnn…pas dans… le couloir…acheva Heero dans un souffle. »

Duo sut alors comment agir et descendit ses mains sur les fesses de son amant. Et ce dernier comprit immédiatement le message. Sautant légèrement, il entoura la taille de Duo de ses jambes, obligeant le natté à le plaquer plus brusquement contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Duo leva les yeux vers Heero. Ce dernier avait la tête penchée un peu en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, haletant. Puis, leurs regards enfiévrés se croisèrent, les faisant frissonner. L'américain fit courir ses mains dans le dos de son amant et se hissa un peu jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore et encore, tandis qu'il les emmenait dans sa chambre.

µµµµ

Heero ouvrit ses yeux lentement et croisa deux prunelles indigo tendres. Il sourit et ferma les yeux en s'étirant. Il se lova encore un peu contre le corps de son amant et soupira de bien-être.

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais que nous avons passé la journée au lit ou presque.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-17h08.

-Ah oui quand même.

-Je dois t'abandonner quelques heures, reprit l'américain en se penchant sur son amant.

-Vas-y. J'ai des choses à faire moi aussi.

-Allez viens, on va se laver, sourit le châtain.

Il prit la main de son amant et le traîna dans la salle d'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo entrait dans son bureau, vêtu d'un costume sombre. Sharon le suivit et déposa les quelques dossiers qui l'attendaient depuis son départ. Elle lui fit le compte rendu de tout ce qui s'était passé et s'interrompit un moment, voyant que son patron était sur une autre planète.

-Monsieur ?

-Hm ? Excusez-moi Sharon.

-Vous avez l'air heureux, monsieur. Je suis contente pour vous, sourit-elle.

-Merci, lui répondit le jeune directeur.

-Je tiens à vous signaler que Mr Le Maire sera là dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Très bien, merci Sharon.

La jeune femme sortit du bureau avec le sourire et partit préparer un plateau de café pour l'arrivée de Mr Bradley. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes au lieu de dix pour que l'homme ne se présente au bureau du directeur, accompagné de sa secrétaire et de son garde du corps.

Il était grand et visiblement fort. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noirs et il portait une moustache. Son visage était doux et chaleureux et l'on sentait émaner de lui une certaine force tranquille.

Sharon le fit entrer et les laissa seuls. La jeune secrétaire du maire et elle s'assirent à son bureau et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien tandis que le garde du corps restait droit comme un I contre la porte du bureau.

-Klay, je vous en prie, fit poliment le natté en lui proposant un siège.

-Merci Duo.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Comme vous le savez, chaque année j'organise un gala de charité en faveur des orphelins de l'Etat et cette année j'aimerai profiter de votre accueil.

-Je vois. J'avais fermé le musée pour le réaménagement complet des galeries avec les nouvelles acquisitions. La réouverture était prévue pour la fin de la semaine, est-ce que cela vous conviendrez ?

-Parfait. Cela laissera juste assez de temps pour inscrire la date sur les cartons et les envoyer à temps.

-Très bien donc dans trois jours. J'avais justement envie d'organiser une soirée de vernissage pour présenter les œuvres d'un nouvel artiste de génie.

-Ce doit être de toute beauté pour vous entendre en parler en si bons termes. Nous nous mettrons d'accord sur les détails plus tard si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien sûr, répondit courtoisement le châtain en raccompagnant l'homme. »

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le maire et ses collaborateurs n'étaient plus à porter de vue, il s'autorisa un soupir. Il pouvait rentrer tôt ce soir mais pas les deux jours d'après. Sharon vint récupérer les instructions de son patron immédiatement.

-Sharon, vous pouvez rentrer. Nous verrons tous les détails demain. Le musée étant encore fermé, nous aurons plus de temps pour nous en occuper. Rentrez, votre fils doit vous attendre.

-Merci Monsieur. Bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi, Sharon.

Il ne partit pas tout de suite. Les dossiers commençaient à s'accumuler sur le coin de son bureau. Il s'occupa des plus urgents et sortit du bureau, saluant les deux femmes qui s'occupaient de la propreté des lieux.

µµµµ

-Heero ? Je suis rentré, dit-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

Il fit le tour et put constater que l'objet de ses désirs n'était pas encore rentré. Son inquiétude quant à l'heure tardive se dissipa instantanément lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Duo ?

-Je suis au salon.

Le japonais le rejoignit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Alors pas trop dépaysé ? demanda Duo en passant ses bras autour de la taille du métis.

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Moyen, j'aurai préféré rester avec toi, sourit le châtain en observant l'autre se mettre à l'aise.

-…Je risque de rentrer tard pendant deux jours. Le maire veut organiser une réception au musée, reprit-il après quelques instants de silence.

-D'accord. Je m'occuperais comme je peux, répondit Heero, feignant la déception.

-Désolé.

-Je plaisante. Tu n'auras me faire visiter ton bureau demain.

-Vendu ! S'égaya Duo en venant à la rencontre du japonais. Mais pour le moment…Manger !

Heero étouffa son rire et partit en direction de la cuisine avant que Duo ne décide de s'y mettre. Ce serait signer l'arrêt de mort de leur estomac.

µµµµ

Duo avait l'impression que ces deux jours ne se termineraient jamais. Il faisait l'effort de rentrer tous les soirs à l'appartement malgré la fatigue et retrouvait Heero endormi sur le canapé la plupart du temps.

Il passait ses soirées dans la grande pièce et Duo retrouvait chaque fois des croquis et des dessins de certains objets très particuliers qui servaient de décoration. Mais ce soir c'était bel et bien fini. Il venait de recoucher Heero et de prendre place à ses cotés. Il allait enfin faire une grasse matinée avec sa peluche préférée dans les bras. Et après, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à passer le cap de la soirée de gala.

Il s'endormit, heureux que son travail soit fini et qu'il soit là avec lui.

Heero ouvrit les yeux au petit matin. Il sourit en se rendant compte que Duo le tenait jalousement dans ses bras. Décidément. Il Soupira et se blottit contre le corps chaud. Il n'aimait pas spécialement dormir autant le matin mais Duo en avait besoin et depuis deux jours, il ne faisait que se croiser.

Ils s'éveillèrent tard et restèrent encore plus tard dans leur lit, trop occupés à se retrouver au bout de deux jours de séparation. Ca pouvait sembler stupide pour n'importe qui mais il avait passé tellement d'années séparées, ils ne voulaient pas que ça se reproduise.

-Duo…arrête de bouger ou je t'étrangle avec ta cravate.

-Je peux le faire le nœud tu sais.

-Tais-toi tu n'arrive même pas à le faire droit. Je suis sûr que Sharon te le réajuste tous les matins.

-…………Moi j'ai une meilleure idée d'utilisation de la cravate. Reprit le châtain.

Le natté attrapa la cravate non attachée de son amant et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il le relâcha avec un sourire satisfait et se prit une tape sur le crâne. Ils terminèrent de se préparer et partirent pour le musée.

De nombreuses personnes célèbres défilaient dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Heero se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ses gens. Certes, il marchait main dans la main avec Duo mais bon. Etrangement, personne ne disait rien à ce propos, justes des sourires leur étaient adressés.

Sharon vint à leur rencontre et il fut heureux d'enfin reconnaître un visage ami. Il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec elle, lorsque Duo lui avait fait visité son bureau. Il s'était vite rendu compte de ses qualités.

Le maire se dirigea vers eux avec un grand sourire.

-Duo, cher ami.

-Klay. Cela vous plaît-il ?

-C'est merveilleux.

-Klay, je vous présente le nouvel artiste que je compte introduire ce soir, Heero Yuy. Heero, je te présente Klay Bradley, maire de New York.

-Enchanté jeune homme.

-Moi de même, répondit le japonais.

-Mr Maxwell !

Une femme se précipita vers l'américain et se pendit à son bras. Elle était grande et semblait riche et assez imbue de sa personne. Elle se colla à lui, la bouche en cœur.

-Edwige…souffla le natté, pas très heureux de cette situation mais restant extrêmement poli.

Heero regarda la scène d'un regard réprobateur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait cette cruche !Et Pourquoi devait se pendre à son bras comme ça. Décidant de sauver le cul de son petit ami, bien fortement déterminé à lui faire payer son manque de réaction le brun s'approcha comme pour s'imposer dans la conversation.

-Je n'ai pas le privilège de vous connaître, grinça-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme.

-Moi non plus. Mais puisque vous y tenez je suis Edwige Stringam, l'actrice et vous, jeune homme ?

-Je suis un proche de Mr Maxwell, répliqua-t-il en insistant sur le proche et avec son regard noir.

Duo passa sa main sur le haut de son crâne et se frotta les cheveux embarrassés. Il finit par se décider et décrocha l'actrice de son bras et vint passer son bras autour de la taille de son amant.

-Veuillez nous excuser Edwige, mon compagnon et moi-même avons des choses à faire, sourit-il.

L'américain abandonna la pauvre jeune fille choquée et traîna le japonais vers le centre de la salle. Attrapant deux coupes de champagne au passage, il en tendit une à son petit ami.

-On peut savoir pour quoi les jeunes femmes se pendent à toi comme ça ?marmonna le japonais en se mettant face à Duo.

-C'est une nymphomane frustrée. Non sérieusement la pauvre fille est trop sure d'elle-même, elle ne se rend même pas compte que je préfère les bruns aux yeux de glace. Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Non juste un peu énervé.

Une voix derrière l'américain l'interpella et il se retourna. Le japonais le regarda discuter avec plusieurs personnes importantes lorsque soudain sa vue fut obscurcie par des mains. Il posa les siennes dessus pour tenter d'identifier la personne qui jouait avec lui. Petites mains. Douces et fines. Il les prit dans les siennes et les baissa se retournant vers son « agresseur ».

Il fit face à deux yeux doux et bleu ciel. La jeune femme face à lui souriait radieusement et semblait très heureuse. Troublé par cette rencontre si inattendue il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Eh bien alors ? On ne salue pas sa vieille amie ?

Le japonais se reprit et lui sourit aussi, s'approchant doucement il lui baisa les lèvres et la serra dans ses bras. L'étreinte lui fut retournée tout aussi gentiment. Il se recula et l'observa avec tendresse.

-Tu as changé, Relena.

-Toi aussi mais mon sens de l'observation ne m'a pas trompé, Heero-chan.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je fais partie des responsables de l'association que le maire a choisi cette année, sourit-elle. Mon fiancé fait partie du conseil d'Etat de Washington, c'est un ami de Mr Bradley.

-Je suis désolé alors si jamais mon geste est mal interprété.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il sait bien qui tu es et c'est très bien ce qui nous lie. Alors comment vas-tu ! Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, méchant Heero ! Le taquina-t-elle.

-Eh bien je…

-Hee-chan ! Comment oses-tu me tromper en public ? Se plaint Duo larmoyant.

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune homme. Relena et Duo rirent de la situation et se saluèrent amicalement.

-Mademoiselle Darlian.

-Mr Maxwell.

-J'espère que le dernier Pissarro que je t'ai trouvé s'accorde bien avec la décoration de ton nouveau bureau.

-A la perfection je dirais, merci au fait. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Bon je vais peut-être te laisser Hee-chan quelques minutes, vous avez sûrement pas mal de choses à vous dire. Je suis avec le Maire, mon ange.

-Hn, fit son amant gêné.

Duo repartit non sans lui avoir discrètement caresser le poignet, abandonnant les deux jeunes gens. Tous deux s'éloignèrent un peu de la foule et s'installèrent sur l'une des banquettes de cuir noir pour discuter.

-Alors comme ça, toi et Duo ?

-Cela ne s'est fait qu'il y a quelques jours, expliqua le japonais, c'est le hasard qui nous a parmi de nous revoir.

-Depuis la fin de la guerre nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Tu m'as manqué, sourit-elle.

-Toi aussi. Tu restes quelques jours ?

-Oui, j'ai un petit loft à Manhattan.

-Nous pourrons discuter plus tranquillement dans ce cas. Nous avons du temps à rattraper et tu as une personne à me présenter il me semble.

-Oui. Retournons avec les autres, sinon ça va jaser, pouffa-t-elle.

La jeune ministre prit le bras de son meilleur ami et ils rejoignirent l'attroupement mondain.

De l'autre coté, Duo se retrouvait soudain seul, le maire ayant une obligation téléphonique imprévue. Il soupira. Heero et Relena devaient être très occupés à rattraper ses quelques années. Il ne se faisait guère de souci, Relena était la personne qu'Heero avait fait entrer dans son espace vital en premier après tout et l'entêtement de la jeune fille leur avait permis de se rapprocher.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être seul une minute lors de tes réceptions mondaines.

Il se retourna et sourit au jeune diplomate et industriel qui le rejoignait. Le jeune homme blond aux yeux aigue-marine vêtue d'un smoking très élégant s'approcha de lui, suivi d'un grand châtain à la coupe peu commune.

-Quatre, Trowa. Vous êtes venus, se réjouit-il.

-Ca m'a fait plaisir de recevoir ton invitation. Cela fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, trop longtemps. Je voulais t'appeler mais je ne voulais pas te déranger, fit le natté.

-Malgré un emploi du temps surchargé, nous aurions trouvé un soir où nous libérer. Tu restes une personne proche après tout.

-Merci Trowa, sourit le châtain.

-Mais que nous vaut cet appel si soudain ?

-Eh bien, j'ai fait une découverte fantastique.

-Ah ? S'étonna le blond.

Duo chercha quelque chose du regard sans la trouver. Le maire les interrompit et proposa à son hôte de commencer le gala. Le natté soupira.

-Les amis excusez-moi, mais ne bougez pas, d'accord. Aujourd'hui je ne vous laisserais pas partir sans que nous discutions comme avant.

Quatre sourit. Son amant et garde du corps se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui, je le sens plus heureux. Dire qu'avant rien que sa présence m'accablait totalement. Je me sens coupable quelque part de m'être éloigné bien que je sentais qu'il en avait besoin dès le début.

-Tu n'y pouvais rien et tu avais toi-même des démons à vaincre pour reprendre ce qui était à toi.

-C'est vrai, heureusement que tu étais là.

Soudain, une voix grave

-Mesdames et messieurs, puis-je avoir votre attention. Merci. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'être venu si nombreux. Bien entendu vous savez que c'est l'occasion pour nous tous de faire une bonne action envers les orphelins de ce monde. Cependant nous sommes aussi réunis aujourd'hui pour la réouverture de l'un des plus grands musées du monde. Je remercie donc Mr Maxwell de son hospitalité. Venez Duo, fit le maire de l'estrade.

-Merci Klay. Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue au Guggenheim. Ce soir est une soirée particulière pour moi, puisque je vais profiter de la réouverture de la salle Warhol pour vous présenter les deux nouvelles acquisitions du musée. L'artiste est un génie de la création et pour tout vous dire je ne reviens pas moi-même de la présence de ses merveilles dans mon musée. Je remercie particulièrement Madame Noventa pour ce don posthume. Vous avez contribué à énormément de choses, paix à votre âme.

Les convives se turent un moment. La plupart des invités connaissaient cette femme grâce à son combat et son soutien pour la paix et l'entente entre la Terre et les Colonies, en hommage à son époux décédé. Puis le conservateur reprit la parole.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je n'ai pu résister à ces deux magnifiques œuvres et je tiens à vous en faire profiter. Voici « L'appel du ciel » ! Déclara-t-il tandis que les draps qui dissimulaient les œuvres disparaissaient.

L'assistance se tut, émerveillée. Heero rougit légèrement ne savant plus du tout où se mettre et entama un repli stratégique vers l'arrière de la salle, profitant de la surprise de Relena.

Quatre observa les deux tableaux avec perplexité et émerveillement. Voyant l'américain redescendre de son perchoir, il vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

-Duo, c'est… c'est magnifique mais…c'est …enfin l'auteur ça ne peut être…

-Heero ! Interpella le natté.

Le japonais se tendit et s'arrêta nette dans sa fuite. Les invités se retournèrent vers lui. Il aurait voulu disparaître soudain. Trop de monde. Trop de regards braqués sur lui. L'un d'eux captura les siens et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Duo s'avança vers lui, lui prit la main et continua.

-Je suis heureux de vous présenter l'auteur de ses splendeurs : Heero Yuy.

Un silence bref s'installa avant que les applaudissements ne l'effacent totalement. Quatre resta bouche bée un instant, le châtain à ses cotés n'en menait pas plus large mais ils réagirent quasiment en même et les rejoignirent à la limite de la course.

Le blond prit le japonais doucement dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui, tandis que Trowa attendait son tour. Heero était sous le choc. Etait-ce bien Quatre à l'instant qui l'avait étreint ? Etait-ce bien Trowa qu'il serrait dans ses bras en ce moment ? Duo les regardait avec affection et émotion.

-Heero, seigneur…Je.je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Je t'avouerais que moi non plus Quatre si ce n'est que je suis très heureux de vous revoir tous les deux.

-Nous aussi, tu ne sais pas à quel point, répondit Trowa.

-J'aurai peut-être dû prévenir finalement, vous auriez sans doute fait un peu moins poisson rouge sorti de son bocal, plaisanta Duo.

-Oui tu aurais dû ! répliqua gentiment le blond en essuyant le coin des ses yeux discrètement.

-Tu savais ? dit Heero.

Son petit ami tira un petit bout de langue et Heero profita de la diversion du maire et de son discours pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de son amour.

-Quoi que finalement ça en valait la peine. Vous avez tout Sharon.

La jeune femme approcha avec la caméra dans les mains et sourit.

-C'est dans la boîte, monsieur.

Duo rit quand Quatre l'accusa d'être déloyal et étouffa un cri lorsque le japonais lui pinça les cotes.

-Méchant.

-Monsieur Yuy. On me fait dire que votre colis est arrivé, l'informa la jeune secrétaire.

-Merci Sharon.

Le japonais courut vers l'entrée laissant les trois amis un peu perplexes.

-Traître ! Depuis quand tu l'as retrouvé ? L'interrogea le dirigeant de Winner Industries.

-Depuis quelques jours. Je cherchais l'auteur de ces bijoux et je suis finalement tombé sur lui. Je me sens revivre maintenant.

-Je vois ça.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler, reprocha Quatre, Trowa hochant la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

-Je sais mais depuis la fin de la guerre on s'était un peu trop éloigné pour se ressurgissent comme ça. Je n'étais pas sûr que…

-Idiot va, l'interrompit le châtain en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Les trois jeunes hommes discutèrent et rient ensemble. Quatre se retourna en sentant le jeune japonais approché et sourit, malgré l'incrédulité de son regard. Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement et s'arrêtèrent nets.

Heero discutait en riant avec une superbe jeune femme, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, portant une robe chinoise mauve et brodé. Elle était rayonnante et superbe. Ses cheveux Noirs devaient être longs car, bien que ramené en deux chignons des mèches en tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux gris foncés et semblait bien connaître le jeune homme.

-Je vais faire les présentations rapidement. Rian je te présente Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner et Trowa Barton. Messieurs je vous présente Rian Chang.

-Enchantée messieurs.

-Enchanté, répondirent-ils incrédules.

Incapable de dire un mot de plus, ils restèrent à la regarder un moment, tandis qu'Heero et elle sourirent de cette attitude.

-Maxwell, je te prierais d'arrêter de baver ainsi sur ma femme.

-Eh je bave pas ! répliqua le jeune homme en se retournant sans se rendre compte de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

Face à lui se tenait un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume traditionnel élégant et clair. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant et libre de toutes attaches, de petites lunettes devant ses prunelles onyx.

-Wufei-chan ! S'écria le natté en sautant sur le chinois.

-Maxwell ! T'as plus 15 ans !

-Tu m'as manqué Chang WuFei !déclara joyeusement le jeune homme en le serrant amicalement dans ses bras.

-Oui, toi aussi Duo Maxwell.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurai prévu un pacemaker pour cette soirée, dit le blond en prenant la suite de Duo, vite suivi de son amant.

-Heero m'avait bien dit que cette soirée promettait d'être riche en émotion mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, lui répondit le chinois en rejoignant sa femme.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait Quatre et Trowa. Relena ne doit pas être loin non plus.

-Je vois, Réunion de famille en quelque sorte, sourit Rian.

-Oui, comment vas-tu au fait ?

-Bien, le bébé est prévu pour dans trois semaines, sourit-elle. Je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer les proches de WuFei depuis le temps qu'on me parle de vous.

-Wufy, cachottier on te manquait, taquina Duo.

-Même pas en rêve Maxwell.

-Méchant !

-Rian vous restez quelques temps ?

-Oui, Heero nous a proposé de passer une semaine ici.

-Quand ça ? demanda Duo incrédule.

-Quand tu te cachais derrière le mur la dernière fois et que je téléphonais, répondit le brun malicieusement.

-Je savais bien que j'aurai dû écouter la conversation.

-Je propose de passer les quelques jours à venir ensemble, nous avons du temps à rattraper n'est-ce pas ? Fit Relena en les rejoignant. Bonjour WuFei, Rian, heureuse de vous revoir.

-Moi de même Relena, sourit la future maman.

-Je ne voudrais pas jouer les trouble-fêtes mais je crois que le Maire vous fait de grands signes du haut de son perchoir, les interrompit Sharon.

-Oui malheureusement.

-Maintenant que nous sommes réunis de toutes façons, je crois que je ne vous laisserais pas partir, sourit Heero. Et puis j'ai encore un cadeau pour vous, ajouta-t-il, mystérieux. »

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui, sans trop comprendre. Heero machiavélique pensa aux paquets qu'il avait fait amené de chez lui et qui n'attendait plus qu'eux, dans la grande armoire de sa chambre, à lui et à Duo.

Enfin la vie semblait de nouveau leur sourire, tout ça grâce à un petit gribouillis sur une toile blanche.

OWARI

Ecrit entre le 1er juin 2003 et le 20/11/04


End file.
